


Когда он пал

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Существует много способов отметить отмену Апокалипсиса.





	Когда он пал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And when he falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191501) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Слегка видоизменённая цитата из "Гамлета" дана в переводе И. Пешкова.

Если сделать всё правильно, ланч в «Ритц» может занять несколько часов, и уйдёте вы значительно пьянее и беднее, чем пришли, с настойчивым ощущением, что неплохо бы устроить себе после еды неспешную прогулку. Но Кроули редко волновался за деньги или состояние желудка, а чувство опьянения ему нравилось — настолько нравилось, что он позволил Азирафелю уговорить себя на неспешную прогулку по Гайд-парку.  
— Так неправильно, — хотя он согласился на предложение, но всё же считал себя обязанным указать на это. — Искушать должен я. Ты должен противостоять злу. Уверен, так и говорится в наших предписаниях.  
— Я противостою, — ответил Азирафель вдумчивым тоном того, кто предавался долгим и основательным размышлениям под влиянием отличного кларета. — Противостою со всей мочи.  
— Никто, — Кроули поправил чёрные очки, защищавшие его от ярких лучей полуденного солнца, — _никто_ не говорит «со всей мочи».  
— Я говорю, — Азирафель вертел в руке клочок бумаги. Кроули разглядел, что это была копия чека, по которому «Американ Экспресс» полагалось заплатить солидную сумму денег за кларет, доведший Азирафеля до его текущего состояния. И, что тут таить, его самого. — Что значит «Э. Д.»?  
— Энтони Джеймс, — Кроули смерил взглядом лужу, и та послушно испарилась с его пути.  
— Энтони Джеймс, — повторил Азирафель, практически тем же тоном, каким Кроули произнёс «со всей мочи». — Тебе не кажется, что это немного... ну... — Азирафель выразительно помахал рукой. — Ты понял.  
— Изысканно. Вот как это называется. И это очень, очень маленькая соринка по сравнению с кое-чьим очень, очень большим бревном. — Они шли молча минуты три. Лужи при виде Кроули спешили убраться в сторону. — Чем тебе не нравится «Энтони Джеймс»?  
— У нас нет имён, дорогой мой, — нахмурился Азирафель. — Или фамилий. В общем, нет их у нас.  
— У меня есть, — заупрямился Кроули. Азирафель промолчал. — Есть, если я захочу. — Азирафель продолжал молчать. — А у тебя есть пижама с Винни-Пухом.  
— Неправда! — вскинулся Азирафель.  
Кроули широко улыбнулся.  
— По-моему, ангел слишком много возражает, — они продолжали идти вперёд, но Кроули мыслями вернулся назад, пытаясь вспомнить, как они перешли к обсуждению несуществующих пижам. — Кому именно ты сейчас противостоишь?  
— Тебе, конечно, — Азирафель широко распахнул свои невинные синие глаза. — Пока ты бродишь тут со мной у Серпантина, ты никого не искушаешь поддаться его низменным желаниям. Или её низменным желаниям, конечно, я не думаю, что ты из дискриминирующих по полу искусителей, если такие вообще есть.  
Кроули задумался. Он был уверен, что где-то в этой логике существует пробел.  
— Я могу искусить тебя, — заявил он.  
— Я ангел. У меня нет низменных желаний.  
— Конечно, есть. Я был ангелом, и посмотри теперь на меня, — он вытянул руки, словно говоря этим жестом «та-да!», но затем осознал, что в исполнении человекообразного существа в дизайнерских чёрных очках это смотрится не особо впечатляюще. — И ты-знаешь-кто тоже им был. — Упоминать босса по имени — любому из его имён — значило рисковать привлечь его внимание, и Кроули чувствовал, что это идея не из лучших. — Желания всегда найдутся.  
— О, — Азирафель принял задумчивый вид. — Ну, да. Но, кажется мне, вы с сам-знаешь-кем скорее исключения из правила.  
Кроули поправил очки. Он был не прочь быть исключением из правил, но большая порция Шато Латур подогревала его нежелание признавать границы своих возможностей.  
— Ну не знаю, — он свернул с дороги налево. Азирафель последовал за ним, и они некоторое время брели по траве, пока не сели рядом друг с другом под деревом. Кроули привалился к стволу и вытянул ноги. — Если, я, например, предложу тебе редкую рукопись...  
— Если ты предложишь мне редкую рукопись, в качестве подарка, это будет очень мило с твоей стороны, — Азирафель ответил на его недовольный вид беспечной улыбкой.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Кроули, — значит, не алчность. Чревоугодие... — он подумал об их совместном ланче. — Нет. Гнев... нет, лень — нет, гордыня, хм-м, нет. А, понял! — он щёлкнул пальцами. — Вожделение.  
— Я не _вожделею_ редкие рукописи, — слегка оскорблённо заметил Азирафель.  
— Уж я надеюсь, — Кроули подвинулся, повернувшись к собеседнику. — Классическое искушение — искушение плоти. Считай это обязательным жестом.  
— Но я ангел, — на это Кроули поцеловал его, обхватив рукой за шею. — И мы посреди Гайд-парка, — добавил он, когда смог снова вдохнуть.  
— Никто нас не увидит, — Кроули пошевелил пальцами, сделав их двоих незаметными для окружающих, и добавил второй поцелуй. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как он этим занимался, но нужные навыки вспомнились почти сразу. Азирафель был на вкус как все хорошие и добрые вещи, что есть в мире, и ещё как кларет. Интересное сочетание.  
— Это не сработает. — Третий поцелуй сменился четвёртым. — Ты зря тратишь время. — Кроули проложил дорожку лёгких поцелуев от его губ к горлу. — Ты ведь понимаешь, мне пришлось бы всерьёз озаботиться, чтобы почувствовать от этих прикосновений то, что они должны вызывать.  
Кроули сверкнул острой, словно бритва, улыбкой.  
— Так озаботься, — заявил он, расстёгивая пуговицы, чтобы открыть доступ к гладкой коже. Интересно, подумал он, есть ли в его предписании также возможность искуситься самому. — Я вот озаботился ради тебя. Будет вежливо ответить взаимностью.  
Азирафель взялся за его подбородок и наклонил голову.  
— Ты пытаешься искусить меня вежливостью?  
— Да, — ответил Кроули, самым ангельским тоном, на какой был способен, и обхватил губами кончик его пальца.  
Лёжа на траве под деревом, они лениво целовались, снова и снова, купаясь в зное летнего полудня. Трава в какой-то момент стала влажной, но кто-то об этом позаботился, и Кроули был уверен, что не он. Он был занят тем, что избавлял Азирафеля от одежды, постепенно; приоткрывал кожу, медленно проходился по ней языком, и затем возвращался к поцелуями — восемнадцатому, или тридцать четвёртому, или какой там уже был.  
Когда он почувствовал, что руки Азирафеля скользнули под его рубашку, вверх по спине, поглаживая нежно те места, где сейчас не было крыльев, оказалось легко вместо победного клича издать счастливый вздох. Может, он был пьян достаточно, чтобы потерять счёт их поцелуям, но не настолько, чтобы забыть о главной цели. Азирафель начал стаскивать с него одежду, и он услужливо выгнулся. Ещё один поцелуй, и ещё, и прохладный воздух и горячее ангельское дыхание коснулись его обнажённой кожи. В основном обнажённой.  
— У тебя _чешуя_ на... кхм. Однако.  
— Азирафель, — промурлыкал Кроули. — Ты уж озаботься.

* * *

Солнце почти село, и на траве расстилались длинные тени. Кроули, обессиленный и пресыщенный, лежал, положив голову на грудь Азирафелю.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, — Азирафель рассеянно гладил его по волосам, — что безобидное взаимное удовольствие на самом деле не грех.  
Кроули улыбнулся.  
— Помолчи, ангел. 


End file.
